Maybe Questions Aren't So Simple After All
by Foenix94
Summary: Who knew a simple question could change everything? Like suddenly having a terrified 18-year-old kid I barely know for a roommate. Or finding out said kid's big brother is a homophobic psycho. (Slight AU I guess? Past Nowaki/Hiroki. Majorly OOC! Takahiro. TW: Contains mentions of past abuse, self-harm, and homophobic language. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too cruel.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic on here. The characters might be a little bit OOC, and I apologize for that. Also this will be in alternating POV's, and it hasn't been beta'ed. And I'm sorry if the title sucks, but they're not really my strong point.**

1: Hiroki POV

Wide, fearful green eyes stare up at me. The boy they belong to shrinks further back from me like he expects me to hurt him. All I had done was ask him why his grades were so horrible. I hadn't even thrown anything at him.

"Takahashi-kun, what's going on?" I ask.

"I'll bring my grades up, Sensei. I promise!" he mumbles, running out the door.

Sighing, I gather my papers and trek to the office. I still don't understand why a simple question triggered that sort of reaction.

"Why the long face?" Miyagi asks, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Student issues. Don't you have your own work to do?" I reply shortly.

The rest of the day goes well, but the reaction I got from Takahashi-kun still bothers me. He can't be that terrified of me, can he? I mean, I've lightened up on them a lot. Whole days go by now without me throwing things at them or yelling at them. It isn't that I've gotten softer; I've found better ways to keep their attention.

Someone running by bumps into me outside the university, knocking me to the concrete. My briefcase tumbles open, spilling my papers everywhere.

"Sorry, Sensei," Takahashi-kun yelps, helping me up.

"Why the hurry?' i ask, stooping to pick up my papers.

"I didn't want Ni-chan to be angry with me."

He bends to help me pick up my papers. The look of pain on his face at the movement bothers me, but I brush it aside as maybe strenuous activity early at home or at his job. His fingers brush mine by accident a few times as he helps me. I notice the way he blushes and quickly looks away each time.

 _Is he gay? Do I just make him uncomfortable?_ I wonder.

"Does your brother get angry with you often?" I ask.

Looking away, he nods.

"Does he hurt you when he's angry with you?" I press, shutting the briefcase.

Even though he's eighteen, he still shouldn't have to put up with being hurt.

"Sensei, he'll be even angrier if I don't get home sooner," he tells me worriedly.

"Do you need a ride home?" I offer.

He seems genuinely surprised by my offer.

"Thank you, Sensei, but I don't wanna burden you," he replies, smiling.

"It'll get you home faster," I add.

He agrees.

The closer I get to his home, the more nervous he becomes. I don't know what he deals with at home, but, if my suspicions are correct, he needs out of the situation desperately.

Do you mind if I walk you to the door?" I offer.

Watching me warily, he agrees.

Takahiro is irate to say the least. His ragins has his brother terrified. And listening to his tirade isn't doing my temper any favors. I want so badly to chew him out for the way he's treating his brother, who Akihiko had told me Takahiro adored. If this is adoration, I don't wanna see hatred.

You're that homo teacher, aren't you?" Takahiro spits, turning his attention to me for the first time.

"My sexuality has _what_ to do with this exactly?" I reply evenly.

After losing Nowaki, I've tried to become a better person. I've tried being nicer to my students and keeping a better hold on my temper. It's the only way I really have to honor his memory.

"You teach Misaki, don't you?! How do I know your homo germs didn't rub off on him?!" Takahiro snaps.

"I do, but it's not spread by germs. You should know that" I retort.

"Misaki, are you a homo?!"

Takahashi-kun nods slowly. He looks so ashamed.

"You're probably a little whore, aren't you? I thought I beat you enough you'd know better," Takahiro growls.

Past the shame, I see the hurt on the kid's face. He doesn't deserve being treated this way. Who knows how long he's been abused by his brother?

"Takahashi-san, why not let him move in with me?" I offer, forcing myself to be polite.

Fifteen minutes later, Takahashi-kun is back in my car. He keeps watching me fearfully.

"I don't bite. Really," I tell him.

"What made you decide to rescue me?" he asks.

"I couldn't leave you with him. I'm sorry you had to come out like that. It should've been on your terms."

"It's okay, Sensei. Things have been worse between us."

"I'm guessing, since you weren't really out, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, I was afraid to. I didn't want Ni-chan to be ashamed of me."

"I don't care if you date."

He glances around my apartment nervously. His eyes come to rest on the picture of Nowaki and I kissing on the beach.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asks.

"He was. He died last year. He had cancer," I reply, swallowing thickly.

"You both look really happy. I'm sorry he died."

"We were. I still miss him sometimes."

He works quietly on his homework while I do my grading. Every so often, he sighs or rakes a hand through his dark hair.

"Are you having trouble?" I ask, looking up from my work.

Nibbling his lip, he nods timidly. He looks like he might start crying from his frustration.

"Come over here and I'll help you," I offer, patting the seat next to me.

He acts like I'm gonna hurt him for needing help.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," he murmurs, sitting beside me cautiously.

"It's fine. What do you need help with?" I reply.

"My math homework. I don't understand it," he explains, showing me the textbook.

The kid needs a 101 course desperately. He has no idea what he's doing.

"Did you miss a lot of school?" I ask.

"The classes in high school, yeah. I haven't missed much college," he replies.

"Why'd you miss in high school?"

"Ni-chan."

This is the answer I was afraid of. I had been worried he cut school simply because he didn't want to do the work.

"What happened that made you miss?" I press gently.

He won't answer me. He just stares at the floor, blinking rapidly. It takes me a moment to realize he's trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," I offer, unsure of what else to do.

He's hugging himself tightly. He's sniffling softly.

"Takahashi-kun, I wasn't trying to upset you," I murmur gently.

 _How would Nowaki handle him?_ I wonder, watching helplessly as tears stream down his sunken cheeks.

Gently, I touch Takahashi-kun's shoulder. The first thing I notice is how horribly skinny he is. THe second is how he cringes away from me like my touch burns his skin.

"Takahashi-kun, do you want me to make some tea?" I offer.

He looks up in surprise.

"You don't have to take care of me," he mumbles.

He seems almost horrified by the thought of someone taking care of him.

"You don't like being taken care of, do you?" I ask.

"No. If you have to take care of me, it means I'm a burden," he replies.

"Why do you think that?"

"Ni-chan."

I really don't want to know what his brother did to make him think that. I just want him to stop crying.

He wipes his eyes tremblingly. He's still crying silently.

I go back to grading my papers while he cries. There's nothing I can do for him because he won't let me. Part of me wonders if I made a mistake moving him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters unfortunately :(

A/N: Brief mention of rape but nothing graphic. I've gotten this all written out, and it's gonna be about 4 chapters long. I've also started on a part-two if you guys are interested :)

2: Misaki POV

Sensei's much nicer than Ni-chan. He hasn't yelled at me for anything. Or beat me. But I don't expect it to last.

I curl up on my borrowed bed with an old copy of _The Kan_. I've read it so many times it's falling apart. It's one of only three manga I own. Ni-chan forbid me from reading it. I hope it doesn't make Sensei angry.

"Takahashi-kun, may I come in?" Sensei asks, rapping at the door.

"Hai," I reply, sitting up carefully.

I'm still very sore from the last time Ni-chan punished me. I'm scared Sensei will be just like him.

Sensei doesn't look angry. Instead, he looks worried for some reason. I don't understand how I bothered him; I stayed out of his way as much as I could all night. Unless maybe he regrets letting me live with him?

"Sensei, have I done something wrong?" I ask.

"No. I came to check on you. Do you need anything? What're you reading?" he replies.

"I'm okay. _The Kan._ Is it okay? Ni-chan didn't like me reading it."

"Yeah, it's fine. What's it about? Why didn't he like you reading it?"

"He didn't like me reading it or other manga because he said it took my attention off my studies and wasn't educational. I shouldn't speak badly of him, though," I murmur, offering him the battered manga.

"You weren't speaking badly of him. I asked a question, so you answered it honestly. How'd-Did Takahiro give you those bruises?"

He's staring at the dark bruises marking my throat. I had put concealer on them for school, but it washed off in the shower. It never crossed my mind that he would see them.

"I was bad," I mumble.

"How were you bad, Takahashi-kun? Did this sort of thing happen often?" Sensei asks gently.

"I was being loud 'cause I was hurt, so h-h-he choked me. I'm bad. That's why it happened a lot."

"Why were you hurt? Takahashi-kun, you don't seem like a bad kid."

I show him the cuts from Ni-chan's belt. The cuts are everywhere, even on my package and bottom. Because of Ni-chan, it doesn't bother me to be naked in front of Sensei.

"Takahashi-kun, you didn't deserve this. Why did he hurt you? What'd he use on you?" Sensei says.

He sounds genuinely disturbed by the way Ni-chan disciplined me.

"I-I had been ten minutes late from work last night. He used the buckle end of his belt," I mumble.

"He did _that_ because you were ten minutes late?" he asks incredulously.

I nod silently.

"Did he do anything else? Did he give you those scars?" he asks, gesturing to the scars on my lean thighs.

They were the one place Ni-chan didn't strike me. I don't think he did it that way to do me a favor. I think it was because he was disgusted by them. By me.

"Y-yeah, he did. No, I was punishing myself," I reply.

"What else did he do? Are you still hurting yourself? Why'd you start?" Sensei prods.

"Can I talk about the other stuff he did later? I'm sorry, but I am. My parents died because of me. I don't deserve anyone loving me or being good to me because of that."

By the time I'm done telling him about my parents' fatal car wreck, I'm sobbing quietly. I know it's my fault they're dead. If they hadn't had to hurry home in a storm because I was sick, they would still be alive.

"Takahashi-kun, it wasn't your fault," Sensei assures me gently, laying a light hand on my shoulder.

I tense reflexively at his touch. I don't like physical contact.

"Gomen nasai," I murmur quickly.

"Why're _you_ apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I scared you. Since we're both off tomorrow, do you wanna go to the bookstore with me? I had already planned on going, but I thought you might wanna get more manga," Sensei answers.

"I shouldn't have rejected your touch. A-are you sure? I don't wanna be in the way."

"It's normal to not wanna be touched after being hurt like you've been. I'm not gonna drag you against your will to the bookstore. If you wanna go, you can."

"I don't have any money."

Ni-chan had demanded my entire paycheck from my part-time job in return for living at his apartment. I didn't have the money to buy necessities like unripped clothes or soap or deodorant, much less books or a car.

"Is there a reason you don't have any money? You're not into drugs, are you?" Sensei asks, sounding genuinely worried.

"N-Ni-chan asked for my whole paycheck in return for staying at his home. I don't do drugs," I answer.

I feel awful for telling him this. Like I'm betraying the only family I have left.

"Takahashi-kun, I'll ask you to pay rent, but I'm not taking your whole paycheck," Sensei informs me, surprising me.

"You're very kind, Sensei. Your boyfriend was very lucky," I tell him.

"You don't have to thank me."

I don't understand why he's being so kind. It's hard for me to reconcile how kind he's being with the man who used to throw chalk or erasers at me in class.

I can't sleep at all tonight. I'm terrified of what might happen if I do. Ni-chan used to molest me in my sleep or rape me. If Sensei decides, like Ni-chan, that's all I'm good for, I know it's true. I'm not really sure how I'll cope if he does. I really just want one person to decide I'm worth something besides sex or a punching bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for any errors; I'm like really hyper right now so it's kinda hard to focus. If my facts are wrong on how many jobs Nowaki worked, please correct me; I don't have the manga and I don't think the anime said. Nope, I still own nada. I've posted a poll in my profile for continuing past my original 4 chapters or making a sequel if y'all wanna check it out :)**

 **Anon: You guessed right!**

3: Hiroki POV

Takahashi-kun has already started breakfast when I enter the kitchen in the morning. He's dressed but barefoot. He looks really worried about something.

"Ohayo," I yawn, pulling a container of coffee from a shelf.

"Ohayo. Sorry, Sensei. I should've started that already," he murmurs, staring at the omelet he's making.

"Don't worry about it."

I hate how he's acting like I'm gonna beat him for it.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asks timidly.

"Takahashi-kun, it's fine. I think you might wanna start counseling," I reply.

"Oh. To fix me?"

"No. To help you get better."

He nods quietly. I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Have you thought about whether you wanna go to the bookstore?" I ask.

"I can't buy anything," he replies.

"I know. I was gonna buy them for you. I was thinking we could grab some dinner afterwards 'cause we may be there a while."

"Sensei, are you-Why're-It's not a date, is it?"

"Not really, no. Were you hoping it was?"

To be honest, the idea of dating him while he's still healing from what Takahiro did feels like I'm taking advantage of him. The fact I'm ten years older than him doesn't make the idea appeal more.

"I don't know," he mumbles.

He sounds like he's afraid to answer my question. Given Takahiro's reaction to me, I'm not surprised.

"Takahashi-kun, you really aren't comfortable with who you are, are you?" I ask.

"Ni-Ni-chan said it was bad. That I should be ashamed. That people like me are weak and worthless and the bane of society's existence," he murmurs.

"He was wrong."

The surprise on his face would be comical if I wasn't trying to get him past his brother's prejudice.

"Really, Sensei?" he asks.

The hope in his voice is almost palpable.

"Yeah. I like guys, but I'm not weak. I have value. And I help society by teaching their brats. If I, with my bad temper, have value, so do you. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself," I reply, smiling gently.

"Your temper isn't that bad anymore," he tells me.

"Good. I've been working on it."

He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"How long were you guys together?" he asks.

"Almost six years. He died two weeks before our anniversary. He was really special to me," I reply.

"What was he like?"

"He was sweet, caring, sappy, and intelligent."

"I wish I could've met him. I really am sorry for your loss, Sensei."

"You two would've gotten along well. When we first met, he had to be tutored too. That was actually how we started dating."

"He did? Why?"

"He grew up in an orphanage and dropped out after the eighth grade to start working. When we met, he was working six part-time jobs. Where are you working?"

"Marukawa Publishing. I'm only part-time, though. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you have any friends there?"

I take a tentative bite of the omelet he made. He's a really good cook.

"I don't really know anyone there still," he replies.

"I'm surprised. You're a pretty likeable kid."

He looks up in surprise. I can't help smiling this time.

"I am?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're actually a better kid than I expected," I reply.

Chewing his lip, he stares at his food. He's barely touched it.

"Takahashi-kun, what're you worrying over?" I ask.

"Did you expect me to be bad? Are you sure Ni-chan was wrong about the whole being gay thing?" he replies.

"I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't think you were a delinquent or anything like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sure. Are there any guys you're wanting to date?"

"You didn't. Ni-chan always told me I was bad, so I thought maybe you expected the same thing. They probably don't feel the same."

His cheeks are flushed bright red.

"You never know. You could always write them a note if you're uncomfortable telling them verbally," I suggest.

 _What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be a teacher. I'm not supposed to tell him to pass notes to other students,_ I berate myself.

He seems surprised and happy I'm trying to help him. I can't see bashing him for being gay when I am too.

Today goes much better than I expected. He's relaxing a little bit around me, although he's still very wary. He's agreed to start counseling. Maybe I didn't make a mistake after all.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Misaki POV

I've been living with Hiroki for almost three months. After the first month, he told me to stop calling him Sensei because it made him sound like a dirty old man. He's been really great to me. He's kept his promises. I've finally started dating, but I haven't met anyone I wanna go on more than one date with.

"It's now or never," I mumble to myself, placing a note in Hiroki's bento box.

Hiroki's never forced me to make his lunch or anything like that. He actually told me he'd prefer I _didn't_ spoil him like that.

He doesn't bring up the note until we get home.

"Misaki, were you meaning to give me a love note?" he asks.

"Hai. I understand if you don't feel the same," I reply.

"It isn't that. You do realize there's a large age gap between us? And that I'm Takahiro's age? Does that bother you at all?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. I know you're his age, but you're also nothing like him."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you like he did. Or think I'm a pervert when I'm not."

"If you were gonna hurt me like he did, you would've already done it. I understand if you don't really like me."

"I _do_ like you. Honestly, brat. If I didn't like you, would I have made your favorite food for your birthday last week? Or got you the special edition issue of _The Kan_ you were dying to have?"

"I thought you were just being nice."

He stares at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"When would you wanna go out?" he sighs, raking a hand through his hair.

"Whenever you want," I reply, smiling.

I'm glad we're gonna be going out. I've had a thing for him for a while, but I never knew how he felt. And I was afraid he'd get mad and chuck a book at me. I think my feelings for him are why I haven't really been able to date anyone else.

"Tonight while we both still have the nerve?" he suggests.

"Okay!" I grin, excited.

He seems surprised by my enthusiasm. I am too, to be honest.

"Where would you like to go?" he asks in his car a few minutes later.

"Wherever you want," I reply.

"Okay. You wanna go to dinner? Or we could see a movie?"

"Dinner sounds good. I forgot my lunch. C-could we go to the park?"

"Misaki, why did you forget your lunch? The park works."

"I was nervous about the note, and I thought I'd puke if I ate."

"Were you afraid of how I might react?"

"I was afraid you might get mad and yell at me. Or hurt me."

"Misaki, the most I would've said to reject you was, 'No thanks. I'm not interested.'"

He touches my hand softly. It feels good. His hand's really warm. I feel like I might finally be able to have a normal life.

"Will it make you angry if I tell you you've changed since I moved in? In a good way, I mean," I murmur.

"How so?" he asks.

"You've started being nicer in class. I actually like your classes now. You're even nicer to me than you already were. By the way, I never thought of you as a dirty old man. You're definitely not old."

"I'm glad you like the classes. You do realize I'm almost thirty, right?"

"You don't act old. Or look it."

This makes him laugh. I haven't heard him laugh very often, but I love the sound.

He takes me to an Italian restaurant. He doesn't try holding my hand in front of everyone, which is nice since I'm still not cool with my sexuality yet. We sit at a booth near the middle of the restaurant where he can see the front door.

"Misaki, do you wanna go someplace else?" he asks quietly, staring at the door.

We've just placed our orders.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask, craning around the back of the booth.

"Takahiro just came in."

"I'm done letting him control me."

"I'm proud of you, Misaki."

His hand moves to rest gently on top of mine. There's a fierce glow in his cinnamon eyes I haven't seen often outside of class.

The sound of approaching footsteps makes me flinch. It bothers me I still recognize my brother's footsteps after being gone for so long.

"You're okay. I won't let him hurt you," Hiroki whispers, squeezing my hand gently.

"So I was right. How long have you been screwing my brother's guts out?" Takahiro asks nastily, leaning down with his elbows resting on our table.

"This is our _first_ date and we'd like to enjoy it in peace," Hiroki replies quietly.

"I don't believe you. You've probably been screwing the little whore since day one."

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything! He's never taken advantage of me! He's not a monster like you!" I shout, cutting off Hiroki before he can speak.

I've never been this angry. I've also never yelled at my brother before. Or anyone. That's usually Hiroki's job. I'm so tired of Takahiro hurting me. And I don't like the way he's talking to Hiroki.

"Oh, you wanted it. Didn't you, you little fag whore?" Takahiro retorts.

"That is _enough_. I am tired of listening to you hurt your brother. Misaki's sexual preference is none of your business and neither is mine. Leave our table _now_ ," Hiroki growls.

His tone is the same one that scares the living crap outta students. Even though I know Hiroki better, I still flinch at the tone.

"Gonna make me?" Takahiro taunts, leaning in closer.

"I'm not making an idiot out of myself. If you wanna look stupid, that's on you," Hiroki replies evenly.

Takahiro gives him the same look he gave me before abusing me. I'm scared he'll hurt Hiroki.

"He's not the one you have the problem with, so leave him alone," I say.

"Oh, he's not? He made you a homo," Takahiro sneers, punching Hiroki in the face.

Before I can react, Hiroki somehow gets Takahiro wrestled to the floor and pinned down. I call the cops.

"You better watch yourself," Takahiro snarls as the cops escort him out.

"If he ever lays a hand on you again, the cops are gonna know everything. Are you sure you're okay?" I say to Hiroki, loudly enough I know Takihiro heard me.

"I'm fine. This has been a terrible date, hasn't it?" Hiroki replies, rubbing his jaw absently.

"No, it's just been interesting. Thanks for telling him to leave. I'm still sorry he punched you."

"You're welcome. Thanks for trying to get him to leave me alone. It's not your fault."

The rest of dinner goes fine.

After dinner, we go to the park. It's peaceful, which is nice after the excitement earlier.

"Are you having a good time? Besides getting punched, I mean," I ask.

"Yeah, I am. Are you? Do you wanna do this again sometime" Hiroki replies, taking my hand gently.

"Yeah. THat sounds really good."

We stop at the fountain near the center of the park. It's quiet, except for a few birds chirping and the burbling of the fountain. We're completely alone. The evening sunlight trickles through the openings between trees and turns the stone of the fountain pink.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Hiroki murmurs, squeezing my hand gently.

Smiling, I nod.

He turns slowly to face me. His cinnamon eyes are gentle as they gaze into my green ones before drifting to my lips and then coming back to stare into mine again.

 _Is he gonna kiss me? Do I_ want _him to kiss me?_ I wonder, watching as he leans in cautiously.

I want him to kiss me. I wanna know what it's like to be touched that way by someone who likes me. I'm a little afraid of us maybe going too far afterwards, but I really do trust Hiroki.

And then he's kissing me softly. It's sweet and tender and nothing I've had before. I don't want to stop.

If things could stay this perfect and wonderful forever, I would be the happiest person alive.

 **A/N: So this was gonna originally be the end and then I was gonna make a sequel. There's a poll on my profile if you guys would rather have that happen. Sorry again for any OOC-ness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been uploaded in so long. I have it finished, but I haven't typed it out yet. If any of you guys are Naruto fans, check out TatsuUzumaki's fanfic.**

 **Guest: Akihiko was more subtle with his affection than in the anime, but he still loved Takahiro. And Takahiro was still oblivious. Akihiko found out years before about how awful Takahiro was to Misaki.**

 **5: Hiroki POV**

 _Not again! You had better keep your heart beating, brat, because I am_ _ **not**_ _burying another one!_ I shout silently pushing the gas pedal closer to the floor.

I know getting in a wreck won't help Misaki, but I want and need to get to him as soon as possible. I need to see that he's okay. I hate feeling so helpless. I hate not being able to help him. It feels too similar to when Nowaki was diagnosed.

Out of breath, I skid to a stop in front of the ER receptionist. Running probably wasn't the best idea, but it was faster. She directs me to the waiting are for the operating room. I'm the only one there. While it's nice to be alone, I wish someone else was there with a loved one in the same, if not worse, condition as Misaki. On a whim, I decide to text Akihiko. It'd be nice to have a friend to worry with. Or at least talk to so I don't drive myself insane worrying.

Fifteen minutes later, Akihiko comes out.

"How is he?" he asks.

"I don't know. I wasn't told anything when I got here," I reply.

"You know what Takahiro was doing to him?"

"Why do you think I moved him in? How long did you know?"

"The same reason you slept with anyone in college. Since he was twelve. I stopped loving his brother the day I found out about it."

"Those days are long gone. Did you know he was hurting himself?"

"He what?!"

"He cut himself, Akihiko. I don't know how long it was going on. He said it was to punish himself."

Akihiko looks stunned. I know the feeling; I felt the same way when I found out.

"Did you do anything to help him?" I ask.

"Hiroki, do you honestly think I would just let something like that go? That's why I hung out at Takahiro's so much. I wanted to protect the kid because I knew Takahiro wouldn't hurt him as long as I was around. Misaki didn't want anyone knowing."

"No. Thanks for protecting him."

The waiting room door opens slowly and in walks a surgeon in blood-covered scrubs.

"Are Takahashi Misaki's family? I'm Dr. Hideki, the one who performed the surgery," the man says.

"Hai. Kamijo Hiroki. Is he gonna be okay?" I reply.

"He's pretty badly injured, but he should be fine. We were unable to repair the damage to his left eye from where it was impaled on his bike brake. He has a broken tibia; he's in an air cast. He broke several ribs and had some minor internal bleeding. He also broke his left ulna and wrist. Would you like to see him?"

"Of course!"

He leads us down a hall to the recovery rooms. Misaki's sound asleep. He's really bruised, but he looks really good for someone who got run over.

"He won't be moved to a regular room for a while. He should be okay if you wanna go home," Hideki-san tells me.

"Can I stay with him?" I ask.

"You can."

I sit by Misaki's bed cautiously. I stroke his good hand hesitantly as I blink back tears. I never thought I would cry out of fear of losing the one I love again.

"You have to be okay, brat," I mumble, rubbing my thumb over his.

Thankfully, he makes it through the night just fine. I hope whoever hurt him is caught and put in jail before they hurt anyone else like they hurt Misaki.

 **A/N: So, this is a lot shorter than the original because I originally wrote it in purple gel pen and didn't stop before the ink ran all the way out. I had to cut off part of this chapter, not only because I changed some things, but because I can't read the scratches.**


	6. Chapter 6

6: Misaki

It seems like I've been sleeping forever when I finally open my eyes. Or at least one eye, since I can't see anything out of the left one. Hiroki's sitting by my bed and watching me worriedly.

"You're awake," he breathes, relief clear in his voice.

"Why can't I see?" I ask, pulling at what I realize now is fabric over my left eye.

"Misaki, stop. You need to leave that alone, okay? They had to remove your eye."

I don't wanna believe him, but he's never lied to me.

He presses the call button and informs the nurses I'm awake. A few minutes later, a short blonde woman walks in.

"You might not be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed yet, but you'll be getting out soon probably," she tells me, smiling warmly.

"How long have I been in here?" I ask.

"A half-hour. Is there anything you need?"

"C-can I have some water please?"

She leaves after bringing me the water. Even though I'm really groggy still, it's nice being alone with Hiroki.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Since I found out about the wreck. You had me terrified," he replies, squeezing my good hand gently.

"I don't remember much after being run over. Thanks for staying, but I'm sorry I worried you."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, remember?"

He caresses my cheek lovingly. His touch is even more gentle than ever. On a whim, I lean forward to kiss him lightly. My ribs don't like the movement at all; they protest angrily in response. Because of Hiroki, I'm much more comfortable with my sexuality.

"Be careful, Misaki. Don't hurt yourself," he warns gently.

"Yeah. I lost my job, didn't I?" I reply.

"No, I called and explained everything to their answering machine."

A doctor comes in after I've been awake a half-hour. He explains patiently what my injuries were. I'll probably get out either tomorrow or the next day. I'll be getting a glass eye so I don't look like a pirate. I'll have to be in a wheelchair since I can't use crutches with a broken arm.

"Does it bother you that I only have one eye and you'll have to push me around?" I ask once the doctor leaves.

"You don't have to worry about that. I said I loved you, didn't I, brat?" Hiroki replies.

I don't really understand why he loves me. There's other guys out there who are loads better than I am. But I'll take it while it lasts and pick up the pieces when he decides I'm no longer good enough.

"Do you want me to get you anything from the apartment?" he offers gently.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for offering and for staying," I reply, smiling.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving."

 _Everyone else who was supposed to love me left. Why shouldn't you?_ I retort silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I sorta forgot about it.**

 **3:** Hiroki

Misaki isn't as happy about being released three days early as I expected he would be. I don't know if he's worried about classes or what.

"You know I'll help you get caught up, right?" I ask, wheeling him into the elevator.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he admits.

"Is anything bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Misaki's a horrible liar. He was when I first met him and he lied about his homework. I don't call him out on it.

"I'm sorry you have to push me around," he mumbles in the apartment.

'It's no big deal," I reply.

He doesn't seem any more thrilled to be home than he did to be leaving the hospital.

"I can make you a bed on the couch if you want," I offer gently.

"No, I'm okay," he replies, smiling up at me.

It's the fakest smile he's ever given me.

"While you relax, I'm gonna make supper. Is there anything special you want?"I say, touching his shoulder gently.

"Can I help? Can we make pizza like we talked about?" he asks.

"If you feel like it. Sure."

It's nice to see him finally showing interest in something.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" he asks.

"I have a couple classes tomorrow, but I'm gonna do them over a webcam. Is there something you'd like to do tomorrow?" I reply.

"Not really."

Something in his voice is off, but I'm not sure what. I don't know if he's glad I'm home or if he wants me out of the house.

"Sure you're okay?" I press.

"I'm fine, Hiroki. Stop asking me every five seconds," he replies.

He's never gotten even slightly short with me before. He's always been too nice for that. He might be in pain but I wouldn't know because he's being extremely helpful in telling me how he feels.

"I'll sleep in my own room," he informs me during supper.

"Are you sure? Misaki, if I've made you mad or something, we can talk about it," I tell him.

For the past month, he's been sleeping in my room. He's moved his clothes in.

"I'm sure. It's not you," he mumbles, staring at the table.

 _Am I being clingy or something? What's going on with him?_ I wonder.

Things are no clearer when I go to bed. I still plan on staying with him because, otherwise, he'll think I don't really love him. I seriously hope things are better in the morning.


End file.
